


Enjonine and E/R meta

by enjonine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Meta, Multi, bit of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjonine/pseuds/enjonine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten reasons why Enjonine is better than E/R. Or at least why you need to give it a chance and stop the ship war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjonine and E/R meta

**Author's Note:**

> please no h8

I feel like lately, us Enjonine shippers are getting the short straw. Look, I know it’s tough to be gay, or whatever it is you haters are, but this has gone on far enough.

Meta on why Enjonine should be shipped by everyone (or not, but at least don’t diss it):

1\. More hetero. On tumblr, hetero erasure occurs all the time. How much queer on my dash? A lot. But when there are straight characters, they are turned gay. This is because queers cannot accept that 100% of characters are straight. Enjolras is straight. Did it ever say that he was gay? No. Therefore he is straight because default sexuality is straight 100% of the time. This is science.

2\. It doesn’t matter that Grantaire and Enjolras were constantly compared to homoerotic greek characters or w/e. It doesn’t matter that they died holding hands. It doesn’t matter that neither Grantaire nor Enjolras showed any interest to the ladies ever whatsoever and Grantaire was obviously infatuated with Enjolras and he believed in nothing but him and was the obverse of him. None of this matters because Samantha Barks and Aaron Tveit make a cute couple.

3\. You are denying straight people rights. So you queers think you can act just as badly to normal people? You are oppressors. You are causing straight people everywhere to be bullied and kicked out of their homes and be homeless and commit suicide and feel self hatred and be killed and not be allowed to marry. All because you wanted to hate on e/e shippers. Congrats.

4\. I think Enjolras cried when Eponine died. I know it might have been rain, but.

5\. We are not misogynistic ok? If anything you are misogynistic. Making Enjolras save Eponine from abusive assholes is not misogynistic. It is saving Eponine. If it is saving a woman, how can it be hatred towards women? Checkmate atheists.

6\. Enjonine is original. How many times is Enjolras shipped with men? This only proves that you are all fetishizing homosexuality. YOU are the homophobes here. You think Enjolras is gay because he’s coded as gay and therefore you ship him with men? wtf are you tryna pull here, son?

7\. Grantaire is ugly and Eponine is pretty. 

8\. WHY would you make Enjolras feminine when you could make him masculine?? I know he is compared to a teenage girl but I know a few masculine teenage girls so like, it’s not out of the question.

9\. Enjolras/Grantaire is the majority therefore there are way more fics for them. We have like 2 well written fics here, everything else is gobshite. Please help us write better fic.

10\. Finally: Eponine clearly needs a man to save her from her oppression. A really privileged man at that. Why would you ship her with like Cosette? Or with nobody? She’s not strong. I mean yeah, she cowered the patron-minette but like... That’s boring. Now hot Aaron!Jolras fighting off the men for her, that’s steamy ;)

 

This is not meant as hate. Please people let’s have peace. I’m sure Enjolras would want this, and I’m 100% sure he would approve of the queer erasure that occurs in this fandom. No h8!!

**Author's Note:**

> ((((you can find me at eljolras.tumblr.com))))


End file.
